battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Neutralartuen/Rossi's Escape
|-|Chapter One: Exiled= Clark Airbase ---- Former Italian Prime Minister Guido Rossi's aircraft lands on the runway. As he walks down, he is met by hundreds of reporters trying to assess the situation. He and his Philippine-provided escorts simply brush past through the reporters, until they reach a basement where some SUVs are parked. Some of the escorts usher Rossi onto a black armored SUV. Others get into the others parked in the basement, and very soon the vehicles leave. The way ahead is cleared by police motorcycles. The convoy arrives at a hotel, where Rossi and the guards disembark. His room is prepared and ready to accomodate him. For the time being, he will remain in the hotel under protection. The next morning, 6:27AM Early in the morning, Rossi wakes up, opens the door of his room. 2 guards flanking the door immediately spot him and salute him. He looks to one, and then to the other. "Please leave me, now." The guards look at him, confused. "Come again, sir? What was that?" One of them asks. In a very peaceful and pleasant tone, Rossi replies: "Just leave me. Please. Tell every guard present to leave me. I need to be completely alone for a few days." The guards are listening, but still remain confused. "I want completely nothing to reach me, not even protection. However tell the hotel restaurant to continue delivering my breakfast." "Tell all guards to leave until I contact you to return. For now I will just be alone, a normal person." By now the guards were very confused. However, they were given strict orders to accomodate Rossi's needs, so they carry out his orders. A few minutes pass, as Rossi looks down from his balcony towards the hotel's main driveway and entrance. He spots a number of black SUVs, the same ones he rode in. Soldiers are loading into the vehicles. As they are complete, the SUVs speed off, no longer escorted. Suddenly, his doorbell rings. "Your breakfast, sir," a muffled but audible young voice says. Rossi opens the door, and there is a young man of about 30 holding a tray with his breakfast. Rossi's breakfast was simple; scrambled eggs and vegetables with bread. He takes the tray, says "thank you" and smiles, then closes the door. However, he does not eat his breakfast. He rushes to the table in the room, and opens a drawer. Inside is a notepad, with the hotel's logo on it; a common sight in every hotel drawer. Next to it is a pencil, with the hotel's name engraved on it. He pulls it out and immediately starts writing. "My dear friends, the situation in Europe has brought me to this. A mere refugee, in a hotel and protected by some country halfway across the world. The Golden Dawn has taken the Coalition by storm. I am helpless, all the people loyal to me now scorn me. One day, I hope, those devils will receive justice. But I am very sure it will not happen now, or even in my lifetime. I write to the one who might read this note. I will be leaving. Do not be afraid, do not even search for me. No matter the circumstances, do not ever look for me. Reward my escorts with something, for they have been of good use to me. But from now, I will not be needing them. Again, do NOT look for me. I will hide myself from the rest of the world, never to see my now-overthrown homeland of Italy. Oh, how I miss the cool weather of Avezzano, my hometown! It is very hot here. But I will have to bear the heat because it will be highly unlikely to return. If ever I return, I will remain peaceful and live in my hometown Avezzano. I cannot continue my actions, for the presence of the Golden Dawn will endanger me." "That is all for now. When this message is found, I will be long gone. Do not attempt contact with me." Rossi requests both his lunch and dinner delivered to his room. After eating dinner, he gets the few things he brought along that he was able to recover from the mutiny. He packs them in a laundry bag he found in his wardrobe in the room, and prepares to leave. He takes off his suit, tie, and other expensive clothing. After that, he slips the note under his dinner plate. He takes a short nap, until his cellphone's alarm rings. He is ready. |-|Chapter Two: Escape From the Hotel= 1:04AM, the next day He quietly slips out of his room. There is only 1 CCTV camera in the hallway, and he acts as if he was a normal person. He walks to the elevator lobby on his floor, and presses the "down" button. He is brought to the lobby of the hotel, where he simply walks out, unguarded. He is barely recognized, as he put on a cap and sunglasses and removed his formal attire. As he walks out the hotel, he decides where to settle. "I'll see wherever the wind takes me, I guess," he mumbles to himself. He walks a few blocks until he is in a less-dense portion of the city. There he hails a taxi and asks the driver to bring him to a bus terminal. "I'll give you ₱200, regardless of how close it is. Just take me to a bus terminal that operates routes really far away from here," he commands the driver. It is late at night and the driver did not realize he was "hired" as a chauffer (RIP Spelling) by the Italian Prime Minister. He is taken to a rather small but bustling bus terminal. In a heavy Filipino accent, the taxi driver informs Rossi. "De boos here will bring you to Baler, it's a pey-mous surping resort on de ah-der side op Luzon," he says. "Prom der you ken rayd trisikel to many ismol tawn". "Thank you for the information," Rossi says. He hands the driver a 200-peso bill, then walks out of the taxi. He walks into the terminal. It is a farily small and slightly dirty one, a reminder of the Philippines' past. Bus terminals like this were more common many years ago (OOC: Current Time), but much dirtier and less maintained. He walks up to the ticket booth and asks for a ticket to Baler. The cashier gives him one as he pays the fee, then walks over to the benches and waits for the bus. |-|Chapter 3: Rossi's Adventure= A few minutes later, the bus arrives. Rossi boards the bus and takes a window seat in the back portion. An old man is seated next to him, and immediately falls asleep as the bus begins to move. The bus rolls on to a bustling avenue, in the early morning. It is 2:23AM. Very soon the bus is on the North Luzon Expressway. It continues north up to the end of the expressway, then goes onto a major road leading to the other side of Luzon. The bus passes through mountainous regions, and many small towns. They are on the road for about 6 hours until Rossi wakes up. They have arrived. The bus terminal in Baler was not such a big one, ironic because the town was a famous beach resort. The town of Baler itself was all low-rise townhouses, not the ones you would find in a suburb but the ones in a normal Philippine town and formerly, even in Manila. The well-known portion of Baler is the coastline towards the east, a few minutes journey from the town center, and is dotted with numerous hotels. Some are famous hotels receiving hundreds of visitors daily, some are smaller and simpler ones just hoping to earn money. However, Rossi is not looking east; he looks to the opportunity in the west. At the bus station he studied a map posted on a sign at the waiting room, and he has already planned his way. He gets on a tricycle that takes him to the town of Maria Aurora. The ride is long but refreshing, the driver could go as fast as he pleases on the empty road. Cool wind blows in Rossi's face as the small tricycle crosses bridges, plains and rivers. Category:Blog posts